Miss Independent
by Moment-4-Life
Summary: Puck has finally realized who has his heart and that person is one Rachel Berry. How can he win her over? Puckleberry little Finchel and Quick


**When i found out that Finn and Rachel had broken up. I thought they should put Puck and Rachel together as so many people are fans of them. Puckleberry for the win;)**

**Anyway i hope you lie this, it was just something i came up with when i was bored.**

* * *

"Come on, i like this song." Sighed Puck as he collapsed onto Rachel's bed.

"Well i don't!" Huffed Rachel from her place by the computer.

"Look we have to duet and this is the only one i want to do." replied Noah rolling his eyes."Besides it's pretty good."

"It's a rap song Noah, i cannot rap!"

"You don't have to babe that's my part." He winked encouragingly.

The diva sighed and looked back at her computer screen. Puck frowned a little and pushed himself off the bed. As he neared the little brunette he hesitated before gently placing a hand on her shoulder."What you thinking about?"

Rachel tilted her head up to look at him."No. You do a song on our own. Pick a song to win Quinn back, it'll probably work."

The boy frowned. He really thought the small brunette would say yes. _Quinn's not the one i want to sing to though..._

* * *

"I know i've messed you around for the last year but i've been thinking and... i think i-i like you... a lot." Whispered Quinn from her place beside his locker.

Noah frowned before slowly meeting her gaze. _I used to dream about those words slipping out her beautiful mouth and then we'd live happily ever after and have 5 kids and a dog called Ben... so why don't i feel like the happiest guy in the world right now? surely i should feel something..._

"Puck? Puck?"

He snapped out of his thoughts when i small hand slapped him on the back of the head."Oww! What the hell!" He glared at her, she mirrored his actions.

"I just told you i have feelings for you!"

"Oh.. I-i uhh aren't you with Sam?"

The blond cheerio sighed and lent against the lockers."I broke up with him."

Noah's eyebrows raised. That was something he was NOT expecting."Oh."

"Well are you going to say i love you or _something_?"

"I'm... I uhh... I don't feel anything at all." He frowned placing a hand on his heart.

"What?" She asked raising an eyebrow."Who _do _you like then? It must be someone pretty amazing."

Puck rolled his eyes. He missed the pregnant Quinn, the sweet, caring, kind person. Not this spoilt c-

"Puck!"

He opened his mouth to say something to shut her pretty mouth up when something, no someone caught the corner of his eye. His attention soon turned to the person down the hall, a small smile gracing his lips.

Quinn let out a growl at being ignored but followed his gaze anyway, just out of morbid curiosity. She couldn't help but gape at what she saw.

"Your in love with _that!"_

Puck growled and spun the seething blond around to face him."Her name is _Rachel!_ Got that! R-A-C-H-E-L. Rachel!"

Quinn too stunned for words just nodded.

"And i don't love her i just..." his voice trailed away as he saw Finn near the small brunette and give her a peck on the lips. The small display of affection made something tug at his heart. _The same feeling i used to get when i saw Quinn with Sam or Finn._"I've gotta go." He sighed shoving past the cheerio.

She just gaped after him. _Puck's in love with Rachel Berry... Who would've thought..._

* * *

"I can do this! Right?" Asked Noah looking sideways at Rachel who was sitting on the chair nearest to the door. _I just hope she doesn't run out of it when she realizes the songs about her._

"Yes." She replied giving him a reassuring smile.

He grinned in return. Not just at the smile she was giving her but at the fact that she believed in him, like really really believed in him. To her he wasn't just a boy who got his best friend's ex girlfriend pregnant, slept with half the girls in the school ( only the hot ones though), has a dead beat father and got sent to juvie."

Okay." He nodded towards the band to start. He was up all night thinking about the perfect song to sing to one Rachel Berry and this one was perfect... He hoped.

Noah looked back at the small diva, she gave him one last smile before he started.

_Yeah yeah, yeah yeah_  
_Yeah yeah, yeah yeah_  
_Yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah_

He began to advance forward to an amused Kurt and Mercedes, they already knew who he was singing too by the way they kept glancing over to the small brunette. _Smart asses!_

_ooh it's somethin' about_  
_Just somethin about the way she move_  
_I cant figure it out_  
_there's somethin about her_

He made his way to the back of the room, all eyes were following him as he did a small spin.

_said ooh its somethin about_  
_kinda woman that want you but dont need you_  
_hey i cant figure it out_  
_there's something about her_

The boy set his eyes on his target and stalked towards her, ruffling a half asleep Finn Hudson's hair as he passed.

_cause she walk like a boss_  
_talk like a boss_  
_manicured nails to set the pedicure off_  
_shes fly effortlessly_

_and she move like a boss_  
_do what a boss do_  
_she got me thinkin about getting involved_  
_thats the kinda girl i need oh_

He was now stood right in front of a confused and quiet flustered Rachel Berry. He smirked as he realized her eyes were level with his crotch and quickly crouched down to grab her hand in both of his. The diva gave him a puzzled look.

_she got her own thing _  
_thats why i love her_  
_miss independent_  
_wont you come and spend a little time?_

He pulled her out of her seat and spun her around. She laughed a little at his actions. He couldn't help but think how sexy her laugh was.

_she got her own thing_  
_thats why i love her_  
_miss independent_  
_ooh the way we shine_  
_miss independent yeah_

He reluctantly let go of her hand and walked away.

_Yeah yeah, yeah yeah_  
_Yeah yeah, yeah yeah_  
_Yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah, oh_

Puck spun around to face the rest of his peers and grinned, directing his words at them. He failed to notice the glare he was recieving from his ex best friend.

_ooh there's somethin about_  
_kinda woman that can do for herself_  
_i look at her and it makes me proud_  
_theres somethin about her_

He positioned himself behind the three cheerios, Santana, Brittany and Quinn, and lent over until his face was directly above theirs.

_theres somethin oh so sexy about_  
_kinda woman that dont even need my help_  
_she said she got it she got it no doubt_  
_there's something about her_

Satisfied with the scowls and glares he received from the Latina and HBIC, he glided over to Finn.

_cause she work like a boss play like a boss_  
_car and a crib she bout to pay em both off_  
_and her bills are paid on time_

_she made for a boss, only a boss_  
_anything less she tellin them to get lost_  
_thats the girl thats on my mind_

He almost laughed at the weird growl that escaped the boy's lips.

_she got her own thing _  
_thats why i love her_  
_miss independent_  
_wont you come and spend a little time?_

His last line was directed at Rachel, who was now sitting back down, whilst pointing his finger at her. She looked at him weirdly before giggling adorably.

_she got her own thing_  
_thats why i love her_  
_miss independent_  
_ooh the way we shine_  
_miss independent yeah_

He pulled her onto her feet and embraced her, resting his forhead on her's.

_mmm her favorite thing to say_  
_dont worry i got it_  
_mmm and everything she got_  
_best believe she bought it_

The ma hawked boy gave her a lop-sided grin, which she smiled cutely at ,and opened his mouth to say his next lines making sure their eye contact was never broken.

_mmm she gon' steal my heart_  
_aint no doubt about it_  
_girl you're everything i need_  
_said you're everything i need_

_yeah yeah_  
_yeah yeah, yeah yeah_  
_yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah, oh_

He closed the distance until their lips were barely touching before pulling away again. He swore he heard a small frustrated groan as soon as he did that.

_she got her own thing _  
_thats why i love her_  
_miss independent_  
_wont you come and spend a little time?_

They rocked back and forth in their own little world as he belted out the last of the song.

_she got her own thing_  
_thats why i love her_  
_miss independent_  
_ooh the way we shine_  
_miss independent yeah_

_miss independent _  
_thats why i love her _

They were both broken out of their trance as clapping and cheers echoed the room.

"Well done Puck, that was-" Mr Shuester stopped dead and gulped at the glare he received from the said boy."I'll just- yeah." He fell back into his seat and began looking over some song lists.

He smirked but it soon vanished as something hit his arm. Hard."Oww Rach!" he groaned rubbing at the sore spot.

She glowered at him."Mr Shuester does not deserve to be treated like that Noah Puckerman and i am highly-"

"Go out with me." He blurted out in an attempt to shut her up.

"I- what?" She gaped looking around as if this was all a dream. The attempt worked!

"Go out with me." He repeated more slowly as if she was a toddler learning how to speak for the first time.

She huffed at his childishness."I don't tolerate-"

"Be my girlfriend Rachel." He whispered sincerely."Did you not listen to the song at all! I told you i fuckin love you and you go on about behavior and all that crap."

"You really mean it?" She asked, her voice tinged with hope.

He nodded and grinned as she squealed and suffocated him in a hug."I will i will i will i will i will!" She shouted happily.

He laughed. Now who was the childish one?."Cool." as soon as Rachel pulled back he made his move and kissed her. He didn't care who or what was watching, who was cheering or glaring at them. All he cared about was that he was finally with the girl he loved and he was _never_ going to let her go. _Sorry Finn, you had your chance. You too Quinn._

_

* * *

_

**Please tell me what you think of it? And do any of you's think Ryan Murphy should give Puckleberry a go? :)**


End file.
